Cora
by rosetylerandthedoctor
Summary: A short FanFiction of all Cora's moments in the movie/deleted scenes : Please R&R Sorry it's so short :
1. Chapter 1

**Jack's PoV**

Rose and I hurry down to 3rd Class, where our crazy excuses from parties take place.

We find a seat, but then Cora, a little girl who lived near me, comes over.

"Hi Cora," I say, and she smiles, saying hi back.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask.

"Yes!" she drags me up, and we 'dance'.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rose, in a chair, laughing.

I dance with Cora for the rest of the song, then I say, "C'mon, Cora, I'm gonna dance with her now." I motion to Rose.

"But-"

"You're still my best girl, Cora!"

She smiles, and skips off, probably to find her parents, which is a good idea, considering the fact that there are a lot of drunk men around.

"Uncle Jack!"

"Cora!"

I see the little girl coming from across the 3rd Class area, and catch her when she arrives at me.

"How are you?"

"Fine! I just saw a pretty lady, from 1st Class! She had such a pretty dress, it was covered in jewels!"

I sigh, inwardly, because Cora will never have a pretty, jewelled dress, not with being in 3rd Class.

"Can I draw a picture in your sketchbook? Can I? Please?"

I smile at her, "Sure." I hand it over, and she starts doodling, drawing hearts, stars and smiley faces.

Tommy, who is sitting in front of us, lines up my drawing, and the man in it.

"Very good." He says, smiling.

I look at Cora, grinning, and she looks up.

"Cora's is better." I say.

She grins, laughing, then I see her parents come over.

"Come on, Cora, we have to go. Say goodbye to Uncle Jack."

"Goodbye, Uncle Jack!" she says, waving at me.

"Bye, Cora." I wave back.

**Cora's Mum's PoV**

We tried to push our way to the front of the groups of 3rd Class people, even resorted to yelling, "We have a child! Please!"

We didn't make it though, but we were close enough to the top that we couldn't go with Jack, when he rushed through, there was just no way we could push through all those people again.

Eventually, most people had started to go in every different direction, and water was to our waists, we had to hold Cora in the air, so her mouth and nose didn't go under.

We eventually followed the way we saw Jack and his friends go earlier, but we were only trapped by another gate. My husband and I were under the water soon, but we pushed Cora to the top, hoping against hope that someone could help her, but eventually, the water covered her head, and it split my heart into a million pieces, watching her squirm, scream without sound, and ultimately, die a painful, slow and untimely death.


	2. It's a ship, Daddy!

**I know this is at the beginning, but I had forgotten this bit, until I was reminded! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! I hope you enjoy this small chapter!**

**Cora's Dad's PoV**

My wife and I had booked tickets a couple of months ago, for both of us, and Cora.

We only broke the news to her a couple of weeks ago and since then, she had packed everything she owned.

She was so tiny that, in the crowds of passengers for _Titanic_, she couldn't see the ship, and I had to lift her up, so that she could catch a glimpse of it.

"Look, Daddy! Look!" she called, "It's so big! And we get to go on it!"

I laugh, "Yes, Cora, yes, we do! This ship is unsinkable, so we'll be very safe the whole time."

"Are there sharks in the ocean, Daddy?"

"Yes, probably, so don't you go leaning over the water!"

"I won't, Daddy, I promise!"

She smiled, then pointed, "Look Daddy!"

I turned to see what she was looking at, and it was a young lady, with red curls, who looked somewhat unimpressed by the ship.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," she said to an older man, "It's just a boat."

Cora gasps, then looks at me, "It's not a _boat_, Daddy, it's a _ship_!"

I chuckle, "Yes, Cora, Yes, it most certainly is!"

**So, there you go, very short, I know, but I hope you liked it anyway! Please review and tell me if I missed any other parts with Cora, so I can add them too :)**

**Bye-  
**

**Sophia xoxo  
**


End file.
